Naked Truth
by jijota28
Summary: For Hitsugaya , Hinamori was nothing but a childfriend but for her is was more..She decided to get away and when she's back ,she's back to confront him with hs feelings...will she gain her heart or lose their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Changing life!

 **Chapitre I**

It was an hot summer day at the Seretei , every squad was enjoying this weather except the lieutenant and the captain of the 10th squad who were sucked in the office trying to finish their 6 months late paperwork

-I can't believe we are stuck in here on such beautiful day! Whispered Rangiku Matsumoto

-Thanks to who? THANKS TO YOU MY LAZY FUKUTAICHO WHO IS UNABLE TO FILL A FORM OR SIGN A PAPERWORK!-yelled back Captain Hitsugaya

-No need to yell ,Taicho! Calm down and by the way, you know that I don't like paperwork!-pouted Rangiku

-That is one of your duty as a fukutaicho sighted Hitsugaya. Now let's get back to work!

They worked in silent for ten minutes and then Matsumoto started to squirm

-WHAT NOW!- Yelled again Hitsugaya

-Taicho, can I ask you something ?asked Rangiku Matsumoto the 10th squad lieutenant

Hitsugaya sighted.

-If it is not related to paperwork, I guess no! We are almost there Rangiku , we are on paper work of February , I guess that in two hours will be finish and you will enjoy your day with yours sake friends!

-Please Taicho?

-I said No !-repeated the captain of the 10th squad

-Come on, Taicho ,just one question and I'll promise , I'll get back to work!

-And you'll get back to work?

-I swear Taicho!

-Ok then what is your question?

-Hum…How do you see Momo?

-How do I see I Momo, what do you mean Rangiku , can you make your question more clever?

Rangiku sighted

-How do you consider Momo: as a friend or as a possible girlfriend, wife,lover?

-I should have known that it would have be the same old question mumbled Toshiro-Why does it bother you so much Rangiku?

-It's just that I'm questioning if a friendship like the one you have with Momo is real? I don't say that a girl can't be friend with a boy but somehow along the way …things should have…you know

-No I don't

-Ok let me put it that way, Taicho: You and Momo have been friend for what now 200 Years, yeah?

-Right and?

-And have you ever considered to have sex with her?

-s..sex with Momo? What are you talking about? Said Toshiro trying hard not to laugh

-Answer the question Taicho!I'm serious said harshly Matsumoto

-Ok, well I do consider Momo as my…-started Toshiro

-I don't ask you how you consider Momo, I'm asking you if you ever been attracted sexually

by Momo ?So?

-Hell no!

-You have never wanted to touch her or kiss her?

-Hell, no! Momo is my childfriend and I don't have those kind of feeling for her…that would just be abnormal

-Come on Taicho! It's normal to be attracted with a girl like Momo: she's pretty, she's intelligent and

-And Nothing, I can't see Momo as an attractive girl, she's more than that, she's like another guy , she's a member of my crew , she's my dude and as a matter of fact she's beyond the qualification of sexual attraction?

-Sorry , what did you say? Asked Matsumoto

-I'm saying that even if Momo was the last girl in the world, it would be the last person I'll have sex with! It sounds so …so strange that is if you were asking me to have an incest. She's like my eldest sisiter and by the way she's really not my type, I like woman curvier!

-More curvier like me or

-MATSUMOTO, remember it was one question!-said the young genius

-Yeah but

-No but Matsumoto get back to work!

-Ok but let me tell you this : You suck Taicho, keep on acting like Momo is your dude and last thing you know you'll be attending her wedding

-And I'll be happy, I can guarantee you! Said seriously Hitsugaya –but deep down inside him it felt like he was lying

-Yeah Yeah keep on lying to yourself mumbled Rangiku

-MATSUMOTO!-yelle the captain

-Nothing, Taicho, let's get back to work-"Poor Momo thought Rangiku to herself-hope she was not outside listening to this conversation"

Unfortunately Momo had heard all the conversation…

Chapitre II

Momo Hinamori did not plan to hear their conversation, like it was a hot day and that her captain had given her a day off, she had thought of asking Hitsuagaya to come along with her for having a picnic and that happened…

Momo sighted, now she was heartbroken and she did not even now why well she had a inch : Hitsugaya did not notice that she was a girl, she wanted him to consider as one. She understands now why he had never complimented on her looking, he would always say things like"you're smart, you're a hard worker, you're worth but never things like you're beautiful or your hair look good … she had always thought it was because Toshiro was cold and not the kind to make compliments like that. So she would be forever her best friend … and what was that thing about he likes woman curvier?She felt a big pain again in her heart and started to cry

-YOU GOT BE KIDDING ME, IS IT POSSIBLE FOR THE PERSON WHO'S CRYING TO FIND ANOTHER PLACE-yelled an angry Yumichika Ayasegawa-I'M TRYING TO FIND AN INSPIRATION WITH THIS LOVELY SUNSET!

Hinamori sobbed even more

-COME ON! I'M SICKING AND TIRED OF PEOPLE NOT SHOWING ME RESPECT!

Hinamori continued to cry even more then she felt an hand on her head

-It's you my little princess, I did not recognize you. Take this handkerchief , it's really ugly to cry like that on a roof of a squad. Come on Momo take it!

Momo took the handkerchief and Yumichika sat next to her , he put an hand around her shoulder and waited until she stopped crying and dried her tears

-I'm sorry Yumichika –Kun for disturbing your perfect moment said Momo with a shy smile

-Here we go again, stop being like that

-Like what?

-Like always taking care of the other instead f yourself

-But I did

-Yeah but do you really think I care about that right now? I was mad which is really ugly but you are a princess in pain and that make it uglier-he sighted-So why are you crying Princess?

-Nothing important

-Nothing important are you kidding me? I did stop my relaxation for hearing you telling me that it's nothing important –he said imitating her voice –Come on Momo it's me Yumichika -Kun, I won't tell anyone

-Well, I guess I have to tell you

So Momo told her the all sorry and when she finished she hid her face in her laps

-The conclusion my dear is simple: You're heartbreaked!

-Heartbreak no ?Yumichika –kun, come on I'm just sad ,I just feel like like

-Like having a big pain in your heart and that is what we call heartbreak.

-No if it was that it would have implied that Toshiro and I were involved in a relationship which is not the case .

-My dear , open your eyes! You feel pain because Captain Hitsugaya sees you as a childfriend , a dude and nothing more.

Momo sighted

-No it's just the fact that he has never see me as a …she blushed

-As a woman but who can blame him? You are so beautiful and trust me because I can tell when I see a beautiful person but your shyness and clumsiness keep on hiding it!

-My shyness and my clumsiness hide my beauty?

-Yes dear!I am sorry to tell you these and it's going to probably heart your feeling Hinamori-Kun –Momo frowned-but since Aizen episod everybody sees you as a naïve and clumsy girl who needs to be protect by the ugly world and your dearest Hitsugaya Kun thinks so as well. He's being overprotective because he thinks that you can't handle this world and that it is his duty to somehow protect you. He knew from the very beginning that Aizen was not a trustable person and he felt guilty for not telling it to you…

-But I was considering Aizen more like an idol than like a person no matter what Toshiro would have told me…pff …I just wish he saw me more than a childfriend mumbled Momo

-Well babygirl it's all up to you: You want to regain self estim , feel more confident and gain the love of your dearest childfriend?

-I wish I would but it's just impossible –said sadly Hinamori

-Hell ,no! It's possible as long as you want it. I have the perfect formation for you , it won't cost you a thing except your time: It's a two years formation in the real world and it starts tomorrow.

-It's a kind of sudden , I don't think that Hirako Taicho will give me his permission

-Don't think about it, you just have to say yes and I will do the necessary pretty little girl !said happily Yumichika looking in her brown eyes

-mfff…Ok then!I have nothing to lose , right?

-Then let's go packing brown eye girl! I'm waiting for you tomorrow at 4 am in the Sekaimon gate, ok?

-Ok!

They stood up and started to walk away.

 **Chapitre III**

5 years has passed since Momo went to the real world.

Hitsugaya sighted, she should be back in any minutes now , he kept on looking on the clock on the wall and tried to retur to this damn said she would be here for 4 pm and it is

6:30pm, where can she be-he thought-If I ask Matsumoto, she will make fun of me ..pff sighted Hitsugaya

-She will be ther in any minute-stop looking at the clock , captain

-She knows that I hate late people

-Excuses me Captain but she never said that she would be there as soon as she left the 's a woman, she has to take a bath, to tidy her room and so on

-For two hours, you got be kidding me. Anyway, I'm going to her place, I have enogh of waiting for

-Waiting for me, Shiro –chan, five years and still the same!said a voice coming from the main door

Hinamori was in the front door looking terrific. She had a bob with a short fringe coming on her left eye. She was wearing a black baggy pant and she was wearing her sleeveless Shinigami vest on a tank top that was showing a perfect six pack. She had a tattoo coming from her right neck to her right shoulder representing the moon and the stars.

-Hello Momo ! Oh my God !You look awesome! said Rangiku who greeted her

-Thank you Rangiku! You look better than I !Did you do something to your hear they look so beautiful!

-You noticed…it's thanks to a product from the real world. Oh My God !No doubt in my mind that you will turn the head of all the Shinigami! Captain have you seen how beautiful she is? Captain stop starring at her, say something!

-Heu

-Hitsugaya –Kun are you fine? Why are so red? said Hinamori as she was making a step toward his stopped in front of him and put an hand on his forehead .

-You don't have fever, so what is it? Maybe I should bring you to the 4th squad? Asked a worry Momo

She took his hand and it had the result to wake him up…

-Baka Bed wetter! I'm fine. It's just that, that you have changed and you are..nice!

-Thanks Shiro-chan! Come closer now! And with no hesitation Hinamori took him in his arm and hugged him. Toshiro was red as strawberry and did not how to react…he was tense.

-Destress Toshiro, it's a hug! It's a way that people in the real world show their affection or greet one another! Seems like you're taller than me now, what did you do? And you gain muscle too? I can't stay too long I have a report to give to Yamamoto Taicho.

-Maybe we can see each other later tonight asked Toshiro

-Sorry Shiro –chan but I have to attend a sake party for our return with Ayasegawa-chan I mean Yumichika-Kun!I'll make it up to you promise!See you tonight Rangiku! Shiro-chan , It was nice seeing you again! And with that said Hinamori left .

-Fiouu, She really has become a beautiful woman-Captain are you listening to me? asked Rangiku

-MayI suggest you to continue on your paperwork if you want to be on time for your sake party!

-Sure Sire !–and Rangiku got back on her work

Momo, that girl was surely not his Momo , she was not that self-confident and sexy woman that came ..What Did I just say Sexy? I must be tired -thought Hitsugaya to himself-He sighted and continued with his work

 **Chapter IV**

Rangiku was late it was 10 am and Rangiku was still not it the office –Where the hell could she be?I gave her one last chance, if in 15 minutes she's not in the office, I will wake her up with a bucket of cold water-at this thought he smirked .He continued doing his paperwork when he felt her reiatsu, she was finally coming !

-Oh my head! Where are my pills? Hope Captain is not there!said Rangiku

-You are three hours late Rangiku!

-My Bad he had to be there! mumbled Rangiku

-YES I AM!NOW GIVE ME THE REASON FOR BEING LATE AT THE OFFICE AND DON'T GIVE ME THE SAKE PARTY!

-Actually it is

-IT IS?ARE YOU KIDDING ME?WHEN DID YOU COME BACK?

-At 4 am?

-4AM ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOW CAN YOUATTEND A PARTY AND LEFT AT 4 AM WHEN YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE OFFICE AT 7AM?

-Taicho please , stop yelling! I can explain everything…But just stop yelling!

Hitsugaya sighted and continued doing his paperwork.

After one hour it seemed like the hangover of Rangiku had disappeared.. she started to cough, then squirming anon her chair and sighting

-NOW WHAT RANGIKU? Yelled a red Hitsugaya

-Mou pouted Rangiku I have something to tell you,Taicho!

-Not interested! Cutted off the young genius

-even if it's about Momo she says smirking

-Not interested ! Get back to work!

!

-Don't make me repeat myself, Rangiku!

-Ok , if you take it that way!Don't come after ask me about Momo's boyfriend! mumbled quit loud Rangiku

Hitsugaya kept on writing pretending not having heard the last word of his lieutenant –So Momo has a boyfriend? Momo has a boyfriend?How come, why did she never tell me about it? She has never mention him to me during our soul phone conversation…Momo has a boyfriend-Hitsugaya couldn't keep on repeating this sentence in his head and somehow he felt bad about thirty minuts thinking of Momo, The young captain decided to go for a walk

-Rangiku, I'm coming back in 20 minutes!

-Oi, Taicho!

Last thing he knew, he was in front of the 5th squad, he knocked on the door an heard her voice

-Come in!Hey Captain Hitsugaya what brings you here

-It's captain Hitsugaya for you bed wetter!

-That is how I called you, Captain!

-Why being so formal, you weren't yesterday! He said frowning

-Well yesterday was a long time not see child friend come back so no need to be formal!And today it's Captain Hitsugaya! By the way, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to do your damn paperwork

-Hum yeah but I felt like seing you! It was too short yesterday and we did not fix a day for talking about your long trip.- said an Hitsugaya leaning his arms folded

-I see, let me check my agenda

SHE HAS TO CHECK ON HER AGENDA, SHE'S GOT BE KIDDING ME? thought Hitsugaya

-We are Monday today , let's make it for Friday night at 6pm at my house, sounds good for you?

-Friday but it's in four days, Momo !Come on!

-Well sorry, I have a meeting to attend at SWA tonight; tomorrow, I have a relaxation session with Yumichika kun; on Wednesday, I have to practice with Kenpachi taicho and finally on thursady I have a date with Hisagi and on Saturday I have to visit Oba san. See I did not lie to you!

-Let's go back to the date thing, you're going on a date with Hisagi? asked ironically Hitsugaya

-Yope, he asked me yesterday, we are going to visit the sakura's garden .It's been such a while that I did not see it.

-You could have asked me said harshly

-I know but I wanted a romantic date , you know when a guy and a girl are trying to get to know each other.

-Well, we could have pretend

-Captain no offense but I can't imagin us like that ! laughed Hinamori, you are my Shiro-chan!-Come here let me hug she said she hugged him tightly-I missed you so much! and she kissed him on his cheek.

Hitsugaya did not what to do as he was about to react, she just went back to her desk.

-I see you on Friday then Captain!

-Bah beu

-You lost your tongue Taicho? Toshiro are you having a fever, you are so red!

-I'm fline no ine –stammered a red Hitsugaya I have to go, see you on Friday then an he went out of her office

-I hope so said a smirking Momo-You won't be deceive!-and she leant whit her chair on the wall with a big smile. First step done: disoriented the enemy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre V**

Hitsugaya was laying in his bed trying not to sleep back it was 2:30 am in the morning. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 5th squad, the little genius, wasn't able to understand what was going on with him: It has been 2 weeks since Hinamori came back and he was …perturbed. They should have met two week ago but it seemed like she had always a thing to do…training, sake party, reporting and she could never make it. Toshiro wasn't the kind of person to beg so after two missing rendez- vous , he decided to wait…and the wait was long, too long for him! Another thing was that since she has come back, the only thing he could do was thinking of her, in the morning, in the afternoon and particularly at night… and mostly he kept on having those "dreams"?In those dreams, she was naked , smiling at him and giving him flowers . He had tried to have sport, to read some math books , to do some paperwork and even to drink some of Rangiku sake so that he won't sleep but nothing worked and he was always waking up sweating in panic because of these stupid dreams. He sighed, it was only 2:45 and he had a special training with Kenpachi at 6:00, he needed to rest but the only thought of sleeping and dreaming of her made him feel uncomfortable. He sighed again and then decided to have a drink in his fridge so he got out of his bed. As he was about to get in the kitchen, he felt a familiar reiatsu…what was she doing outside…no way! She was the last person, he wanted to see!...Hitsugaya did not say a thing as Hinamori knocked on the door of his personal house and hold his breath.

-Chiro chan, it's me open the door, please! I know you here, open the door!

She could keep on knocking, there was no way , he would open that damn door! He stayed quiet until he heard her moving away-he sighed-he waited for 5 minutes thentook the drink in the fridge and went back in his room, he took a mouthful of his drink and was about to get in his bed when he froze…what the hell was she doing here?:Hinamori Momo was laying on his bed!

-You souldn't let your window open, Shiro chan! It's not safe!And it's rude not to open the door to a woman!

Kami Sama , why?Why does life has to be so cruel with him? He took his breathe and asked icly:

-Bed wetter, why are you here and what are you doing ? As she was walking towards his bed.

-I had an insomnia and I thought that I could only fine my sleep in your bed, chiro Shan! –she said and she started to take of her vest-she was wearing a small black short with a black singlet …she was hot …sexy…attractive as Toshiro starred at her.

-To to…sleep don't you have your own bed? mumbled Hitsugaya, who wasn't at ease

-Relaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax Shiro-chan and stop speaking in your beard!

"Ok, Toshiro, you can do it, just look at her an say no!"-thought Toshiro

-I'm sorry , bed-wetter but there is no way that you're sleeping in here , Momo!

-yeah yeah keep on talking , you are going to wake up everybody!

She was right, last thing he wanted,was people gossiping about Hinamori and he .He raised his shoulders

-Tsss, Momo seriously, I can get back you to your squad if you want to?

-shh stop talking and come to bed Shiro, I just have 2 hours of sleeping left!

-Get out of mybed, now!

-No

-Yes

-Then make me

-I'm too old to play those kind of childish games!

-"I'm too old to play those kind of childish games" said Momo mimicking him.

A vein was about to pop up in his head-calm down, Toshiro-he said to himself

-You won't win Momo , NOW GET OUT OF MY BED!

-MAKE ME THEN, WHITTEY MIDGET!

-HOW DID YOU CALL ME? BED WETTER?

-MIDGGET, MIDGET, MIDGET…I CALLED YOU, MIDGET! ARE YOU DEAF?

-CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA what's going on? Asked a member of his squad on the front door.

-Thank you, Momo , now everybody will know that I tried to kick you out!-he said harshly-Don't you dare move, I'm not done with you!

Hitsugaya went to the front door and opened the door

-Katsumi Keiko who gave you the right to knock at my door ?

-I..I'm sorry Sir but I heard some noise coming from your house an and I th..thought..that

-You heard nothing and you thought wrong: did I make myself clear? threatened Hitsugaya

-y..yes sir! said a fearful soldier

-You're dismissed!

-Oi, Sir! An went without asking his rest.

"Now time to get with this Bedwetter"

She was on the bed, looking at the moon, she was beautiful …but that was not a reason for her to stay at her place, she had to go and he did not know why but she had to go.

-Ok Momo! Time to get back to your bed-said icly Toshiro

-Shiro chan, I'm staying, if you want me out of your bed , you know what you have to do…smirked Momo

Toshiro sighed

-I guess, there is no way I can change your mind?

-Nope !

-Ok , then at least , can you give me my place back? You know that I always sleep on the right side and not left-as he got in the bed.

-Ok, get your place then!

-Momo, what are you doing? As she was climbing over him

-I'm giving your place : why are you so tense Chiro?

Why he was blushing? Did this girl wanted his death or what? She was above him and her cleavage was just in front of him and the fact that their bodies were touching one another wasn't arranging things!

-Could you just make it quick so that I can sleep? You…you're heavy!

-Yeah, yeah,you know what I'll sleep on you then!

-STOP IT !IT'S NOT FUNNY!

-Ok, no need to yell Toshiro! there you are! –as she slipped on him-Satisfied?

Toshiro mumbled something.

-Good night Toshiro!

-Good night Bed Wetter!

-By the way, what your boyfriend will be thinking of you sleeping with another man?

-He's not of a jealous kind!

He felt something heavy on his heart, so Rangiku was right… she did have a boyfriend …He closed his eyes and felt something wet on his cheek…she had giving him a kiss and it felt good!

-Good night Shiro-chan , sweet dreams !-she said softly and she tightened softly against him.

He smiled and took her hand before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre VI :** _ **The rival**_

The captain of the 5th squad sighed for the hundred time : What a day he had! The kind of day when you wished , you just did not wake up !Things went wrong from the beginning till the end, now that he was back in his house, he just wanted to have a shower and get straight to bed! What on earth had he done to have such a day?

 _ **Flashback**_

Toshiro woke up that day really good: he had slept with Momo and felt good and relaxed…the bad thing was that she was not next him but he just smiled and got his shower. He went to the eleventh squad where he had training session with Zaraki Kenpachi , captain of the 11th squad. Training session? This appeared more like a torture session: Zaraki, Toshiro and some members of his squad had to run 30km in 2hours (and shunpo was not allowed!); of course, Zaraki was the first as punishment they had to do 300 pushups and pull-ups during 1 hour !Then they had to do the "special Zaraki "which was running in his forest (this one was made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th squad): it was a living place nightmares : they were traps everywhere from flying swords to ninja stars, wild animals, zombis mercenaries and deadly gases! You had to do this in 45 minutes because Zaraki was able to cross his forest in 20 minutes so he thought that a captain could do it in 25 minutes and others shinigamis in 45 minutes! After that you had to fight Zaraki and fighting him was trying to remain alive: He wasn't holding his holds and as long your sword did not touch him he would keep on striving against you! So after the training session, Hitsugaya was exhausted, like he was a captain, he had to show no sign of fatigue. His muscles were hurting , he did not know how he was still able to walk down the Seretei –"Memo to himself: next training with Zaraki in a decade"-Before getting back in his house he decided to check on Rangiku in his office and as he could have predicted : there were a pile of paperwork with the symbol urgent which means that Yamamoto was expecting them for at least 5 pm and it was…2:30pm! He sighed and started to work on them pap, he went really fast and was fortunately done at 4:00 pm. No officers could be find so he had to give himself the paperwork to the first squad were they told him that those kind of documents had to be deposit at the 13th squad! Which was 45 minutes away from the place he was and it was 4:30 pm. With no time to lose, he went to the 13th squad where he found a big queue but thanks to his rank, he could deposit the documents to the main office. It was 5:00pm and he thought that he could got back to his squad when someone bumped into him. It was a young tall man, he had the same size he, he had long black hair in a ponytail and green eyes, he was wearing a black ninja outfit with a green haori on it. The man did not look back and continued to walk. He must have been a stranger, it was not a reason for being so rude! Toshiro stood up and grabbed the man by his wrist:

-Hey, don't you apologize when you bump into someone? -asked dryly The young captain

-I did not bump into you, you bumped into me! said the stranger

-I don't think so-replied the captain of the 5th squad

-Sorry but I think so, now if you mind, I have other things to do. Would you mind releasing my wrist?

-Not as long as you don't apology! Said harshly Hitsugaya

-Guess I will have to teach you good manners then-said the stranger

-I would like to see that! smirked Toshiro

The stranger released his wrist, drew his sword and came closer to Hitsugaya

-I think that it's a good day for dying, young man! -the stranger whispered-"did he just call me young man, we should be the same age , who does he think he is ?"thought Hitsugaya

-Maybe it was written! replied ironically the genius drawing also his sword

-That is what I like about young people, so impulsive, not longing for the consequences!

Just as they were about to fight, Hinamori appeared suddenly between them, blocking each of their swords with hers.

-ENOUGH! Yelled Hinamori not looking at them

-Hinamori fukutaicho, please back up-asked dryly Hitsugaya

She stood up , holstered her sword and looked at him:

-Hitsugaya Taicho, wathever Tendo Taicho had done is sorry about that, please accept his apologies! and then she said looking at the stranger:

-Tendo Taicho, my apologies for interfering, I'm sure Hitsugaya Taicho did not want to disrespect you, could you accept his apologies, Sir?

The two young man looked at the young girl

-Aijo, just because you asked…young man, you owe her!-said the stranger holding Hinamori's hand.

"Did he just call her aijo, who the hell is that person?"

-Tendo Taicho stop that: it's over between us! she said releasing her hand

-Aijo, come on!- said the stranger trying to get her body close to his

-She said stop that!-intervened HITSUGAYA

-It's ok Hitsugaya Taicho, I can handle it! said Hinamori with a smile and she turned back and glared at Tendo Taicho and asked :why are you here?

-I came to get you back, I can't live with you, Aijo! He said with a loving gaze

-Yosuke Kun , I thought I was clear about that last time, we talked: IT'S OVER!

-Don't you want at least hear my version?

-No needs, get of me now!

-Tss as he kissed his teeth-I'm in the Seretei for two weeks, you know where to find me then, Aijo! Captain Hitsugaya , you owe a lot to this charming lady-he left in a shunpo

-Momo , what the hell…who was that guy? asked angrily Hitsugaya Toshiro

-This guy is Yosuke Tendô, the fourth captain of the Hel squad! Said Hinamori with a broken voice

-Momo ,are you ok?-asked a concerned Toshiro

-Difficult to be ok when you see your ex-boyfriend! Sorry ,Shiro chan, I have to go! she left in a shunpo

Hitsugaya was now alone and confused; what did just happen: did he just learn that Hinamori had a ex-boyfriend and this one was one of the captain of the 4th squad of Hell? She had dated a man while she was in the training session on earth but how did she meet him? And why she did not tell him about that ? He sighed, apparently she still had some feelings for him if she left crying like that!

 _ **End of flash back**_

Now Toshiro was under the shower trying to enjoy the cold water. He sighed for the hundred times, Momo had a boyfriend, Momo had a boyfriend, why no one told him about that? He did spend during 5 years his lunch time with Hirako Shinji the captain of the 10th squad just in order to get news of Momo and he had never told him a thing and what about Rangiku?Tomorrow morning, he will have to question her and she was going give him all the answers! Pff, so much question, it's going to be a long night! –he thought- he got out of the shower and put his clothes on then went to the kitchen. He was thinking of what he was going to eat when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and faced Yosuke Tendô.

-What do you want? Asked dryly Toshiro.

-For a genius, you're not polite! You could have start by an hello!

-Make it short, I had a bad day!

-I thought that I was the only genius, I heard that it took you one year to achieve your bankai!

-I can return the favor to you except that you achieved it in 9 months and you were banished for questionable behavior-fortunately he had gone to the central library to get some information about him!

-I see that you read my files! –frowned Yosuke

-I like to know people who bumped into me-said ironically Toshiro

-Ok let's get to the point, Hinamori Momo is mine and I came here to get her back with me! If you do interfere, I will have to kill you, no matter how much it will hurt Momo! She cares about you a lot and I hate that!-he replied harshly

-Momo never told me about your story , so it means what it means ! I will not interfere, it's not my style but still I do care a lot for Momo and if you hurt her one more time you will find me on your way!I will not allow anyone make Hinamori suffer, she had already suffered with Aizen and she doesn't need another drama of this type.

\- Don't you ever compare me with this bastard, I'm not Aizen and I will never make her suffer! I love her and she's the reason why I came in her. I have two weeks to make her come back with me and I will succeed, trust me! Now I'm leaving, don't forget what I told you!

-Same to you! -replied the young genius

Hitsugaya looked at him as he was walking away" Momo, why are you always attracted by bad boys ? I don't understand you, pff… And this guy seems more than untrustworthy…Momo, why?"

 _Aijo means my love_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER VII

 _ **The Phoenix Princess**_

Hinamori Momo was late : she had to attend a meeting with all the captains and lieutenants at the first squad at 6 : 30 am and it was 6 :15 am, she had to make it so she shunpo harder , she wasn't Yoruichi but since her training session she had made improvement and was proud of that ! She looked again at her clock 6 : 25…tss it was going to be too short and Yamamoto hates when you come late, she sighed 6 :28, she was not definitively going to make it , she was only at the 3rd squad…6 :29 , she was going to be late …she tried to speed up again when she felt someone's grabbing her wrist and saw a lightening that blinded her…she opened her eyes and Yosuke Tendo who was smiling at her in the first squad .

-You owe me aijo!- he murmured to her

-Yeah, yeah, I could have made it, Tendo Taicho!-she said icily

-You used to call me Yosuke Kun-he said lovingly

-Yes I used to an now it's Tendo Taicho!

\- So mean Hinamori! You were about to be late and I saved you, you owe me twice aijo! You're lucky seems like the meeting did not start yet –he said looking around

-I guess you can give me my hand back! –she said

-Sure baby!

-Stop that!

-Can I see you after the meeting, aijo?

-Nope , I have things to do!

-Come on Momo!

-I said No, Yosuke-kun! she said harshly

-Back to Yosuke –Kun, I'll take that as a victory! I'll talk to you later seems like one of your friend is looking for you.-he released her and shunpo away.

Hinamori stood up and went straight to Rangiku Matsumoto who was smiling at her (Oh no, she will ask me about Yosuke , tss..my bad !–she thought )

-So this is your famous boyfriend-welcomed her Rangiku

-Rangiku San, it's not my boyfriend , it's my ex-boyfriend !replied shyly Momo

-But Yumichika told us that you have a boyfriend!

-I'm sure he meant I had a boyfriend ! It was one year ago!

-You like them handsome , Momo ! giggled Rangiku checking on Yosuke Tendô

-What do you mean Rangiku?

-Stop being so prudish: Hitsugaya , Aizen and now Yosuke Tendô!-Hinamori blushed madly

-RANGIKU!

-Tell me, is he well built? My, my,my… look at this chest and those hands, I wish they were on my body! Sure they have to be soft and…said a droling Rangiku

-RANGIKU ! shouted a blushing Momo

-Come on don't tell me you and him did not do the thing? Rangiku asked

-I am not answering to this question, end of the discussion!

-Momo don't tell me you're still virgin! You're 300hundred years!

-Rangiku stop , please!

-I'll stop if you answer my question: Did you have sex with him, yes or no ?

-RANGIKU, its'… it's personal !

-So do I have to take this as a yes ?

-I did not say that…come on stop it! You're really embarrassing me !

-Come on tell me, Momo ! I'm your friend, I won't say it to Taicho even if he's going to be mad about it !

Momo blushed even more, she was about to reply when Yamamoto appeared in the middle of the public.

-Captains and lieutenants of the Seretei : I asked you to come today for discussing about the theft of the keys of the Hell.

People started to murmured.

-The key was stolen yesterday .Like all of you know, this key has the power to open the doors of all the worlds and even of the Kingdom. In order to get it back, I decided that Shinji Hirako and Hinamori will have the mission to find this key. They will be assisted on their mission with Yosuke Tendô Taicho of the 4th squad Hell and his lieutenant Akane Kibiki . They will start their investigations right now. Any suggestions or questions?

-Soutaicho Genrusayi, why it has to be Hinamori and Hirako for this investigations? I think that Marechiyo Ōmaeda and I are more appropriate for this mission.-asked Soi Fon

-This request comes from Taicho Tendo , he wanted to be assisted with someone he had trained , according to him Hinamori had the squills needed for this mission.-replied Yamamoto

-I do agree that Hinamori had made big improvement but I don't think that this mission suits to us: we don't have any skills in investigations.-said Shinji Hirako

-ENOUGH DISCUSSIONS !It will be done as I said! Hirako and Hinamori, prepare yourself for the mission! You are all dismissed! said Yamamoto Genrusay and he disappeared.

Hinamori just went straight to Tendô Taicho:

-Just tell me it's a real mission Yosuke kun, not one of your trick!

-Why would I lie on such a matter?

-Be honest please?

-Aijo, I do love you but you do know that I don't mix business with pleasure!Be ready we'll be leaving in few hours.

He left her and walked away. Hitsugaya was following him an as he was about to grab his arms when a hand stopped him. He looked back and saw **Shunsui Kyōraku** smiling at him.

-Hitsugaya Taicho sorry to interrupt but the old has requested your presence right now!

Hitsugaya nodded and followed Shunsui to the personal quarters of the first captain .When they arrived,Yoruichi, Uhara san and Jushiro Ukitake were there with Genrusay Yamamoto.

-We might start –said Genrusayi Yamamomoto

-The reason of this meeting is the theft of the keys of the Hell-started Yoruichi

-Sorry to interrupt but I thought that Hinamori and Hirako were assigned to this mission?-interrupted Hitsugaya

-But we don't trust Yosuke Tendô!-said Shunsui

-Then why did you assign him this mission?-asked the young genius

-We think that he's up to something…-said Yoruichi

-Which things?-asked again Hitsugaya

-It is related to Hinamori san-started Uruhara

-So …sorry?-stuttered Hitsugaya

-Yes it is related to Hinamori Momo, the lieutenant of the 5th squad –continued Yoruichi

-So she is in danger, I have to save her-started Hitsugaya

-Hold on Chiro chan, listen first to what we have to say! Said Ukitake

-Did you know that Hinamori was the last descendant of the phoenix clan?asked Yoruichi

-How the hell would I know that? Oba saan and I found her next to her house during a night, I was at that time 3 years old and she must have been 5 .She was asleep and when she woke up , she had no memories of where she came from.

-She was coming from Hell, Hitsugaya : she is the last princess of the Phoenix clan .We thought that she died during the fight that opposed the Seretei and the Hell 300 hundred years ago.

-What did happen during this fight? In the academy we were taught that the Phoenix clan tried to kill the Soul King.

-People thought that because the Phoenix clan was the protector of the Keys of the Hell: the key has the power to open the doors of all the worlds even the door of the Soul Kingdom. The Phoenix clan was divided in two groups: the royal family and the warriors, they were living in harmony in Hell until jealousy started to gain some hearts of the warriors, they did not understand why they had to defend this key, they had to obey people less powerful than them and why they had to live in hell. They started by killing the Royal family and thanks to Yosuke Tendô, they succeeded to open the doors to the Seretei. Yosuke was involved in a relationship with a warrior of the Phoenix clan: she had seduced him in order to have the map of the Seretei. When he realized what he had done, Yosuke called out for help but it was too late: They were inside the Seretei and were killing all the shinigamis they could find. The war had started and would last for 100 hundred years.

-How did Hinamori did not die that night? Asked Shunsui

-The warriors did not know that the key only obey to a member of the Royal Family so they had to keep one member alive and their choice went on Hinamori who was at that time 5 years old. In order to end the war, we had to get back Hinamori: Yoruichi and I released her from her prison. We were trying to get her to the Seretei but we were trapped in a forest, we left her in order to get her back but when we came back she had disappeard. I've always thought that she had died that night until I met her five years ago when she came with Yumichika for the special training. I did not recognize her reiatsu until when she first met Yosuke Tendô: it reacted to his.-said Uruhara

-Why is it so? Asked Hitsugaya

-When the war ended the King Soul banished Yosuke Tendô in Hell for what he did: he gave him the rank of captain of the hell and his main mission is to protect the Keys. As punishment that if the key ever disappeared again, he will die in fifteen days unless he and a member of the phoenix clan found it .-continued Uruhara

-What do you mean, I don't understand! exclaimed Hitsugaya

-What I mean is that if the Key has really disappeared, the only way for him to save his life is to found the Keys with Hinamori: the key will only react if they are together! The seal link them . –said Yoruichi

-And so?-asked Hitsugaya

-So the question is how did the key could have been stolen if she was not there?-asked Ukitake

-Are you implying that Momo could be involved in the robbery?

-The key can only be touch by both of them : it reacts to both reiatsu! There are only two possibilities: they did it together or one of them did it without the other knowing the thing is Tendo and Hinamori were kind of close the past years during the special training.

-So what are you expecting of me? asked Hitsugaya

-We would like you to investigate from afar with Uruhara and Yoruichi: we would like to find the robber and the key! Hirako knows about it and gave his approval to this project!-said Ukitake

-And what if Momo is involved?

-Then we will have to take necessary action-said icly Gensurayi Yamamoto

-Such as? Asked an angry Histugaya

-Actions , Hitsugaya! Now prepare yourself for the mission! You are all dismissed.-said Yamamoto

They went out of the office. As they were walking, Hitsugaya grabbed the wrist of Urahara:

-Urahara san , tell me what kind of training Hinamori was doing with you?

-In the beginning, she had training with Tessai Tsukabishi in order to develop her kido and trust me, this girl has skills! Now she can make kido and bakudo without any invocations! Then she said she wanted to improve her skills in sword and here I was training her: she can cross the sword like a queen, I'm telling you! The Taiji tsu and shunpo were normally given by Yoruichi but she had an impeachment so she asked Yosuke to give it to her. Man, you should have seen the first time they met, it seemed like they were connected !I've never seen such a bond between two persons: they were attracted by each other and …

-Ok, ok, I got it! Did they really train, I herd they were dating? Interrupted Hitsugaya with a vein that was popping on his head

-He first trained her really hard, I just don't understand how she could have stand such a training, they even went to the hell for it: she was coming back every night more than exhausted! He did not spare her, trust me! You should try to fight her one those days, you won't believe it! The only problem is that she still did not have reach her bankai, but trust me it should happen in anytime , now! –he finished with a smile

-Just tell me when they started to date! Shouted Hitsugaya

-Oh that, it was one year ago after their training, it was such a lovely couple but my man is a heartbreaker: girls like them ! And Hinamori could not bear it!But at the same time how can you date someone when your heart belongs to somebody else!-replied a smiling Uruhara

-What do you mean? Asked Hitsugaya

-This You have find out by yourself, young genius!-smirked Uruhara before disappearing.

-What the …?pff sighed the young genius and he shunpo away to his barraks.


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER VIII_**

 _5 days later_

Hinamori sighed for the hundred times, she was in her bed trying to get asleep but with Hirako snoring it was mission impossible: she had tried everything to make him stop but nothing worked, he kept on snoring louder! She looked at the clock it was two in the morning: they were supposed to wake up in three hours! She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her heartbeat after 5 minutes , she woke up and went out with her futon: maybe in the living room she would find sleep! She arranged the futon on the floor and got inside of it, just when she closed her eyes, she heard a sound …someone was walking in the room…she grabbed her sword and tried to hold her breath…"Stay calm Momo! It must be Akane, Hirako Taicho, Yosuke Kun or …the robber?" thought Hinamori "Don't panic , Momo, Don't panic"she said to herself as she felt the breath of the person on her head"Ok, now time to attack!"

-If you want to stay alive I suggest you to move! said harshly Hinamori to the stranger as she pointed her sword to his throat. The person disarmed her and pinned her to her sofa .She tried to release herself when the stranger spoke:

\- Easy young girl! Aijo, It' s me, Yosuke! –said softly Yosuke

-Yosuke Kun what are you doing?-she asked

-I don't feel good! Seems like I'm sick, I was going to the kitchen to get a drink when I felt your reiatsu. Why are you here?

-My taicho is snoring and it's kind of hard to get asleep!-laughed Momo

-Tell me about it, Akane is snoring too!-laughed too Yosuke

-It's good to hear you laughing Yosuke –Kun! You've been acting so seriously lately! Always frowning and talking to nobody except Hirako Taicho!

-I know but it's the mission who needs that, Aijo! As long as we don't find the key, I won't be able to be cool! Sorry about that! I'm so tired…it's just like our investigations are leading us to nowhere! We went to hell to find clue and nothing: we went to the four floors and still no clue !It's just like this sword has never existed! He sighed…And I'm running out of time!-he murmured

-What did you say?

-Nothing, nothing just talking to myself!

-You are one of the best investigators, I'm sure, we will find it! I'm sure we're missing something but I can't figure what. How the key could disappeared while you were there? You are the only one who can touch it: there are only two possibilities either you stole it or someone else who had the same capacity as yours touch it too…or…-she stopped

-Or?

-I remember a legend that Aizen told me one day : it was about a Shinigami who had a special power; the power to copy any style of fight and to even take the appearance of his opponents. His zanpukto had also the same power, once a sword was in contact with his, his zanpukto would absorb all the technics of the other sword. The opponent was during a short time stripped of all his power. On a mission in hell, he met the soul of a young girl, she was in hell because she had committed suicide in the Real World after finding all her family murdered by a psychopath. Because of what she did she could not pretend to live in the Seretei with the others members of her family. The shinigami started to visit her and began to have feelings for her, she declined his proposal because she knew that a relationship with him would end up nowhere. He did not give up and tried to find a way to make her escape from the Hell. Thanks to his abilities he succeeded but at what cost: the moment she putted her foot on the Seretei, she started to fade away. He had completely forgot that a hell soul couldn't live outside of the hell. The shinigami felt guilty about her lost and asked the Soul king to take him to the place where his love was, the Soul King told him that the only way for him to get where she was , was to go to Hell and waits for someone who would like to save him as he saved her love .They say that the shinigami is still waiting in the Hell for that special person .

-What is your point?

-What if it was not a legend and that this person really exists?

-Are you kidding me Momo? Trust me I've been there for 100 years and I would have noticed someone like that!

-In any legend there are always elements of truth!

-Forget about that! Well time for me to get back to sleep, beauty! I let you, Momo. He was about to get up when he changed his mind

-May I give you a kiss good night?

-Yosuke, you're ruining the moment!

-On your cheek, don't make me beg , Momo!

-No way, go to bed !

-Ok then!

He took her hand and kissed it.

-I would like you to keep in mind that I do have serious feelings for you, Momo!

She blushed and took her hand away.

-Good night Yosuke-kun!

-Good night aijo!- and he went back to his bedroom.

Hinamori closed her eyes and was about the get asleep when she felt a kiss on her cheek.

-I just can't help it, sorry, Momo! Sweet dreams!-whispered Yosuke and left her.

Momo smiled and fell asleep. That night Momo had a strange dream.

 _Next Day_

Hirako Shinji hated to wake up so early in the morning but with this mission, he had no choice! Shinji sighed and woke up like usual, his lieutenant was awake and she was busy making the breakfast. He hated this mission: it has been five days and their investigations were leading to nowhere .The first days they went to Hell and God knew how much he hated this place: it was hot, there were no air and the atmosphere was burning! They looked over clues but nothing, it seems like the key had just disappeared and the main suspects were with him: Hinamori and Tendo Taicho, the two only people who could touch and take away the key! And he could not tell which of them did the robbery: His lieutenant Hinamori was back from the Real World for a month now ; and he could say that she had changed: she was more mature, more confident and more independent. But was it necessarily her? He could not tell, since she had come back, he was always with her, doing the training, going to sake party, doing research and paperwork. He was the one sleeping out and whenever he came back to his barracks, he would always check out on Hinamori and she was always asleep. She did not knew but he had put a kind of spell that gave him the position of Hinamori and he was sure about one thing, he had never lost her presence. The thing was that Hinamori was a master in the kido and bakudo and he must admit that her abilities were far superior from his! Tss…he hated to suspect one of his men! The other suspect was Yosuke Tendô, he didn't like the man but he had to admit that the guy was so concern about that robbery that it was quite difficult to think that he was faking! According to him, he saw the key before going to sleep and next morning the key had disappeared! He was really concerned about the matter and by the way he was stressing over it , he could not fake it so well!An the less we could say that he had a real crush on Hinamori: always looking at her with enamored eyes when he thought that no one was watching him! He was cooler than the brat of Hitsugaya: They were talking about everything and he liked to make some jokes and drank some sake with him! He would have never do such thing with the little genius Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was always threatening him to kill him if anything happened to his dearest Hinamori! Yosuke at least had admitted to him that he had feelings for Momo Hinamori, he had confessed that their story ended up because he had somehow cheated on her : he wasn't ready to settle down but when she ended up their relationship, it occurred to her that she was more than a simple love affair but it was too late she had returned to the Seretei! He was desperate and did not know what to do to get her back! So he was trying to be next to her no matter how his lieutenant would glower at him .Talking about her: Akane Kibiki , there were something about this girl that he could not stand: she just made him feel uncomfortable and he did not know what was. She was always standing far from her captain and would look at Hinamori with such anger! She had never an opinion on any matter , she would always look at her captain an nodded to his instructions: she was too loyal to his captain that it didn't feel sincere! But he had to admit that she was a beautiful girl: she had long black hair in a ponytail style, grey eyes and she was tall as Rangiku Matsumoto but with fewer breasts. Her uniform was of a ninja style, she was always wearing a mask that was covering her mouth and her chin. And the way she was always appearing and disappearing …he just could not bear it! Shinji Hirako sighed …He hated that mission! He got up from his bed, took a shower, got dressed and went to the kitchen where he stared at a strange scene : Hinamori was on the floor and seemd dead , Yosuke Taicho was trying to reanimate her .Shinji Hirako ran toward them , he kneeled down.

-WHAT HAPPENED?-shouted Shinji

-She was doing the breakfast and then she stopped, fell on the floor and started to shake and then nothing-said coldly Akane

-Why didn't you call me? Asked furiously Hirako

-I was about to but Tendô Taicho just came in! said Akane

-The heartbeat is really weak -said a panic Yosuke trying to make her breathe

-Let me try something-said Shinji-Hinamori Kun please, hold on!-he murmured a spell and a green aura circled her body-It's a healing kido, it will help her to breathe but we have to get her back to the Seretei!

-But the mission… –started Akane

-My fukutaicho is in a bad condition: I don't give a damn! I have to get her back to Seretei!

-Our mission is to find the key not to save a fukutaicho! Said harshly Akane

-Kibiki stop that! Go to the Seretei with her, Hirako taicho! We will continue our investigations!

-But Taicho-started Akane

-ENOUGH KIBIKI! WILL YOU TRY ONCE IN YOUR LIFE TO HAVE A HEART! SHE'S DYING FOR HEAVEN SAKE!-shouted Tendô Taicho to her .

-You can keep on arguing both of you but I'm taking her to the Seretei!-said Hirako Taicho and carried the body of Hinamori –"don't you dare die on me, Momo: If you do so, Hytsugaya is going to kill me !"-he murmured to her as they went out of the office.

Shirako had never shunpo so fast from his entire life, Hinamori was breathing with difficulty .There were so far from the Seretei-"go faster Shinji, it depends on Hinamori life!"-He continued and felt relieve as he saw the Seretei, he continued and finally arrived at the barracks of the 4th squad . "Hinamori, here we are said softly Hirako Shinji"He touched her cheek, Hinamori, she seemed death

-no, no, Hinamori, open your eyes ! Come on, Hinamori, no!-he shaked her - Somenone help me please!-shouted a despaired Shinji

Hearing the shout of Hirako Taicho, Hantaro Yamado came in a run with two officers and a stretcher

-Shinji Taicho,just give us space!

-I'm going nowhere! I'll be standing next to her!

They putted the body oh Hinamori on the stretcher and started to run to Unohana's office, fortunately for them she was ther

-UNOHANA! Shouted a despaired Shinji-he grabbed her by her wrist-Do something!she's not breathing, I put her in this green circle but it seems that it doesn't work

Unohana smiled at Shinji and kneeled on Hinamori, she took her pulse and said a spell.

-I have to make further exams but what I can say is that she's in a really bad conditions. May I suggest you to leave so that I can treat her, Hirako Shinji Taicho?-she asked with a smile

One thing Shinji knew about her that when she was talking with a smile the situation was terrible! He left and went to the waiting was waiting for hours now when he felt someone's grabbing him by his collar and pinned him on the wall.

-What did you do?-asked a furious Hitsugaya

-I did nothing. Would please release me Hitsugaya Taicho?-asked coldly Shinji

-WHAT DID YOU DO?

-I DID NOTHING? NOW RELEASE ME!

-I LEFT YOU 5 DAYS AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED?

-AT LEAST I DID NOT STAB HER WITH MY OWN SWORD!

-JUST REPEAT IT!

-ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! MAY I REMIND YOU THET YOU ARE IN AWAITING ROOM?-intervened Shunsui Kyoraku-Now, Hitsugaya release him

-I'm not done with you Hirako!-murmured Hitsugaya as he released Hirako

-May I suggest you not to ever touch me like that? Next time I'll kill you! Said harshly Hirako

-ENOUGH! Now Hirako, tell us what happened. Why didn't you do you reportin the first place?

-She is in a bad condition: you were really expecting me to go to Yamamoto Sama and left her without knowing what was happening to her? I might be a captain of the Seretei but the life of my fukutaicho is more important than any of your mission! –said coldly Hirako

-You have to act as a Shinigami captain and not like a vizard, Hirako Taicho-said Kyoraku

-Tss, whatever….How did you get the information? Asked Hirako

-Unohana sent us a hell butterfly considering the situation…-replied Hitsugaya

-Which is? Said Hirako

-Taichos, may I have you attention-said an entering Unohana

-How is she? –asked in the same time Hitsugaya and Hirako

-She's fine but still in a bad conditions ! replied Unohana

-What do you mean?-asked the three taichos

-Well it seems she has been under and old spell: she is blocked in another dimension .I tried to get her back but the more I was trying the more her conditions was getting worse.

-So how can she get out of it? Asked Hitsugaya

-Well, the only person who can make her out is… started Unohana

-Yes who is it? Asked Shinji

-It's Aizen Sosuke.

-What? Are you kidding us? Said the three taichos

-I'm afraid not: this was an old technic that was used by the Sosuke clan: in order to make a person talk or to get the information from them : they were blocking them in another dimension so that they could get into their brain .The person would be released by the person who put the spell but in this precise case it seems like the person did not have time to finish the work or that Hinamori tried to fight the spell. The thing is the spell works only if the person accepts it: if she fights against it or try to resist she is blocked in the other dimension and can die by trying to escape from it.

-So if we find the person who put the spell, we can save Hinamori! Said Hitsugaya

-Like I said before, this spell is an ancient spell of the Sosuke clan and the only person of this clan alive is Sosuke Aizen. I don't remember Sosuke having a relative. The all clan was left dead after the Phoenix war, according to the archive.

-But when did Hinamori fall into the spell? Asked Hirako

-According to the exams, it was about two days ago: she had try to resist since then but the more she resists and the more she's getting bad. I would say that the person had tried to put the spell on her but fell and kept on doing it.

-So how do we save Hinamori, Unohana Taicho?-asked Hitsugaya

-Two possibilities : Aizen releases her or she releases herself but if she does so , she might die !

-Where are you going Hitsugaya?- Asked Unohana

-Hirako taicho stay with Hinamori!I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend!-said quietly Hitsugaya walking away

-Who's that friend?-asked curiously Shunsui

-Aizen of course! –said coldly Hitsugaya


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter IX**_

Hitsugaya hated the place but he had no choice: he had to find answers and the only person who could give him was Aizen. This one was on the special sit, they could only communicate with mind, he could not approach him and had to stay 10 meters far from him. Mayuri had given him a strange device that was restraining his reiatsu : any sparkle of reiatsu could affect the prisoner that's the reason why he had given it to him in case he would lose his mind.

-Seems like the young genius Toshiro Hitsugaya is here. Am I wrong? What can I do for you?

-I would like you to answers to my questions.-said dryly Toshiro

-Really, why will I do that?

-Could you please ,stop!

-Did I start something? So serious Toshiro! Let me guess , your visit is linked to the state of Hinamori?

-How do you know?

-It's not because I am in a jail that I don't know what's going on outside! And by the way I can still sense the reiatsu of anybody in the Seretei that is one of the privilege that gave me the Hogyoku !

-Tss, so how can I save her?

-You can't save her, there are only options: Unseal me but I can't guarantee to save her or find the true sealer.

-What do you mean by finding the true sealer: you're the one who sealed her, didn't you?

-I'm sorry to disappoint you but the seal that I'm sensing , isn't mine: I need a lot of Reiatsu to do it and as you can see, I'm only provided with the minimum one that allows me to breathe!

-Maybe you're not the only survivor of the Aizen clan!

-I can guarantee that I am the only one …still I remember some years ago receiving the surprising visit of my Reigai.

-You mean…

-Yes! My Reigai , the one created by Kageroza Inaba. You were too busy defeating him and his army that you did not notice that mine was not with the others! I can't blame you: he had used kyoka suigetsu on Kageroza as soon as he was created. He heard that I was imprisoned and came to tell me how much I deceived him. He said that he was going to succeed where I fell.

-You mean killing the Soul King and destroying the Soul Society?

-Exactly!

-…

-I suggest you to find him as soon as possible: the most Hinamori stayed in the other dimension, the most it will affect her in the real world. She might dye or get awake with some aftereffects such as becoming deaf, blind or unable to use kido or taijitsu!

-Tss, I guess it's time for me to leave –as he saw Mayuri getting in the room

-Hitsugaya Taicho,wait!

-What do you want?

-It might be too late for Hinamori …

-How dare you say that? As long as I'm alive, she will live. It's a promise that I made to myself!

-As I see your feelings didn't change for her even with all those tragedy!-said ironically Aizen

-What?

-And you keep on denying them, so interesting!

-Get to the point, Aizen!

-If her power had awakened, maybe she'll get a chance to survive!-he said seriously

-What do you mean?

-Time's up, Hitsugaya Taicho!-said Mayuri with an evil smile.

-Thanks for the permission, Kurotsuchi Taicho! –replied the young genius

-Did I have the choice? I still don't understand how you did find my dirty little secret.

-My mouth will be close as long yours is too: no one has to know that I was here today!

-Mfff, I am a man of my word, young insolent!-said harshly Mayuri.

Hitsugaya left with a concerned head: how am I supposed to save you, Momo?

 _In the other dimension_

Momo opened her eyes, where was she? It was white everywhere, no colours and even she was white!Where am I? She remembered, Akane getting in the kitchen, touching her arms, the voice of Hirako Taicho and then the blackout!

-Aijo, you're finally awake?

-Yosuke, what are you doing here?

-What about you?

-Where are we?

-We are in another dimension…

-Another dimension? What do you mean? Where is the Seretei? How did we get here?

-Easy, you have to calm down, otherwise you might affect the balance of this dimension?

-Can you speak english please?

-Restrain your reiatsu or we die! Try to breathe slowly!

Hinamori tried to calm down, she focused on her heartbeats and started to count until she opened her eyes:

-I'm calm. Tell me how did we get in here?

-Someone has sealed us in here!

-How?

-It's a forbidden seal that was used by Aizen's clan

-But how come?

-I don't know ,Aijo!

-You mean that Aizen had escaped?

-No, I don't know!

-But you said that it's a seal used by the Aizen 's clan?

-…

-You mean Aizen has escaped

-…

-TELL ME, YOSUKE KUN!

-I wish I had a response …I don't know aijo!

Hinamori started to laugh madly

-It's typical Aizen !

-Hinamori, calm down

-How can I? Maybe we are trapped in a big illusion? Are we only alive?

-Momo, calm down!

-HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THE PERSON WO RUINED MY LIFE IS BACK?

-We don't know if he's back, it might be someone else!

-…

-Momo?

She started to cry and then shouted like only a despair soul could: the sky became red and Yosuke fell like electricity getting into his body…She was losing her mind, he needed to do something

-AIJO! STOP THAT, PLEASE! CALM DOWN!-shouted desperatly Yosuke

A red rain started to fall down on them, with flash of lightning, then something looking like a big mouth was coming towards them.

-Shit, this is no good!-thought Yosuke looking at Hinamori rolling on the ground shouting and crying.

There were only one solution, he came close to her and touched her on a specific point in her neck and she collapsed. As sudden the phenomena started, it ended: Everything returned to normal; the landscape was no more red but white. He carried her bridal style , dropped her next to a tree and went to the river to take some water. He wiped her forehead with it. Yosuke clinched his fist: it was his fault, he should have been more carefull ! He remembered how he got trapped into this strange world: he had heard Akane's scream and when he got into her room, she had a strange smile on her face, someone touched his arm and here he was…It must have been five days that he was here .He had understood that if he wanted to get away, he had to create a crack in a certain point in the sky. When the sky was cracking, he could see the Seretei , so if he had enough power to blow it he would be free! He had even one day mostly succeeded: the thing was the most he was trying, the most he was feeling like dying and was unable to move for hours! During his attempts, he could see that he was tied up in a room and that his body was in really bad conditions. That made him thinks that if he escaped from here, he would be dead in the Seretei. He had never expected Hinamori to be part of this strange adventure!He had no choice; he had to find a way to get them out of here! He looked at her with a smile. He would prove her that he was much better than Hitsugaya ! But first of all, he had to show her how to use her true power. They were running out of time, she had come yesterday and the crack in the sky was still visible, so if the two of them concentrate their power to that point, they could escape. They will have to use a forbidden technic for that. He could sense that he was really in a bad condition in the shinigami world! He heard a yawn and looked back to see Hinamori awakening: Damn how beautiful she is ! he thought

-So it wasn't a nightmare! It's really happening to me !-sighed Hinamori

-I'm afraid so, Momo!

\- Are we only alive? Asked Hinamori with her eyes full of tears

-We are alive and I promise that we are going to make it! Momo, look at me, please! We're running out of time, I don't have time to answer to all your questions or to comfort you! Listen to me: I'm going to teach you a forbidden technics. You have to swear to me that you will never use it! It's our only chance to get out of here!

-Bu..but-stuttered Momo

-Aijo, we are running out of time! See, the crack in the sky-He pointed his crack to a point in the sky.

Momo looked at the direction and saw it, she nodded

\- Well, if we can make it blow we will be free !

-Bu..

-Momo, look at me! Trust me !

She looked at him with hesitation ,he smiled and she smiled back: Yosuke was her only solution, she had to trust him , she had no choice! She breathed an gave him her hand

-I trust you, Yosuke kun! Let's start.

-Thanks you, aijo!

The Kido he taught her was the 450 swords of the Soul King. This Kido needed to be used by two shinigamis: the two shinigamis had to manipulate the reiatsu of each other in order to create a powerful sphere that was able to blow anything : it was said that one day a shinigami had made a star explode. It was forbidden because it was able to cause the death of the two shinigamis and also because using the reiastu of another shinigamis in order to kill him even unintentionally was forbidden !

-So what you are saying is that we will be free but maybe dead?

-I'm afraid, Momo! I would understand if you're not willing to!

\- Do we have anther plan? And by the way, I want to find out who had trapped us here! I trust you, Yosuke san!

-Let's start then!

Momo was really a master in a kido: it didn't take her more than two hours for mastering it. Yosuke was amazed: it had taken him ten weeks to master it!

-Aijo, are you ready?

-Yes, Yosuke!

-Before we start, I want you to know something: We are using this technics, because you have much more powerful reiatsu than mine.

-Powerful reiatsu?

-Yes…I'm not going to use your normal reiatsu, I'll be using the Phoenix one !

-The what? I don't get it!

-I suggest you to ask Yamamoto about it! Now breathe! I'll be touching your arms! Don't be afraid, you'll feel like burning and your tatoo will sparkle. Are you ready?

-Yes ,I am !

-One last thing, I won't be next to you when you'll be awake, try to find my body! It's in the wood, I think it's next to the 2nd barracks, I kept on seeing people of this division running. It's a cabin in the wood but it is hiding by an illusion. And one last thing, may I kiss you?

-Yosuke! -pouted Hinamori

-Momo, it might be the last time that I saw you!

-Mmm..Okay then!

He came close to her and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

-I love you, Momo!

He put his hand on her left arm and she put her hands on his right arm, they started to recite the invocation .Suddenly the sky became blue and 450 swords surrounded the two of them and pierced them , their blood formed a big sphere which got bigger and bigger as it was elevating in the air. Suddenly there were an explosion and Hinamori felt the grip of Yosuke disappearing.

-Yosuke!- she shouted

-Don't forget to find me!-he shouted back

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Impression of falling in the nothingness, no air, no sensations! Hinamori thought she was dead when she felt someone touching her arms. Someone was calling her name , she could feel the reiatsu of Hitsugaya, Hirako and Unohana. She opened one eyes and blinked .

-Momo!

Toshiro was looking at her with concerned eyes

-Shi, shiro chan!

-Momo! Unohana Taicho, she's alive !

-Stand beside Hitsugaya Taicho, I thought I told you to stay outside of the room!

-Shiro , I need t..to.t..t..tell you something!

-Hinamori fukutaicho, ! Her injuries are really bad! We need to stabilize her! Hirako Taicho your injuries, don't seem severe! Hantaro find a room for Hirako! Hinamori fukutaicho , don't move, we need to give you the first aid!

-Unohana , I need to tell Hits..histugaya , something, please and after that I swear I'll do whatever you want!

Unohana looked at her and sighted.

-Hitsugaya, you have 30 seconds!

-Momo, I'm here! I'm listening!

-Shiro, you have to save Yosuke Tendô Taicho is in the wood of, of…-she was feeling like losing consciousness.

-Which wood ? asked Hitsugaya

-Of the second squad …pl, pl, please…he won't survive!-she murmured

-Momo, calm down!-asked Toshiro

-Toshiro, please find him! Promise me!-she started to cough

-I promise, Momo but swear me that you won't die!

-I…I swear I won't die, Shiro-she smiled at him and then she collapsed

-Momo, Momo?

-She has just lost consciouness! Do your job and let us do ours!

Hitsugaya went out of the fourth squad and ran towards the second squad: Why did you tell me that Yosuke Tendô is in the wood of the 2nd squad, they don't have a training wood, Momo! He needed to find Soi fon Taicho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre X**

Tendô Yosuke was suffering, he couldn't move and he felt all his body burning. His reiatsu was decreasing, he was dying. At least, he could have tell her feelings to Momo. He remembered the first time he saw her: she was arranging things in Urahara store, she just smiles at him and it felt like his heat melt away. She didn't know who he was but still she talked to him, when Uruhara revealed her identity to him, he made everything to stay close to her, he found any reason to be next to her, to teach her things and to open up to her. It was hard because she was still dealing with Toshiro Hitsugaya feelings but thanks to Urahara advice she cooled up and he could finally got her!It was so far the best moments of his life, the souvenir of her kiss, her smile , her trips all around the discussion on the bottom of the Eiffel Tower in Paris or their run on the Chinese wall. It was all perfect too perfect that it scared her and that he messed up with another girl. The worst souvenir of his life was when she found him with that girl in his hotel room, the tears, the sad expression made him awake for years! He loved her at least he was going to die with the taste of her closed his eyes and was ready to be taken away, when someone slept him on his cheek:

-Wake up : don't sleep!-asked Soi Fon

-No need to slap so hard! I'm awake-said a quite unconscious Tendô

-Now we are going to get you to the 4th squad so that you'll get the appropriate care-said Soi Fon

-How about Momo, did she make it?

-…

-Did she make it?

-…She-started Soi Fon

-She's in a bad conditions.-replied icily Hitsugaya Toshiro.

-I need to see her, let me see her!-said an agitated Yosuke

-Stay calm! Do you think, you can handle a shunpo? –Asked Soi Fon

-I don't think so : I have bad injuries in my intern organs.

-Let me check-said Hitsugaya

He opened his Yukata , his injuries were really bad , he had a big wound all over his chest and you could see his stomac. That was really sighed and looked at Soi Fon

-I don't think that he could make a Shunpo , he's running out of reiatsu, his injuries are really bad and his fever is really high. Shunpo is the best solution, he had lost a lot of blood and he won't be able to walk through the mountains. It took us 3 hours without shunpo to get here and 3 hours are too long for him.

-Maybe if we use teleportation?-asked Soi Fon

-It's too risky! He doesn't have enough Reiatsu.

-Let's make a synchro Teleportation: your reiatsu and mine should be enough to get him to the 4th squad.

-He's running out of Reiatsu!

-Then let's use ours: you have a lot of Reiatsu and it should be enough to cover the lack of Tendô Taicho!

-It might work! Ok, don't waste more time !

Hitsugaya stood him up with the help of Soi fon.

-Now Tendo Taicho, Breathe!Count to 5 !said Soi Fon

-One…started Yosuke

SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Black out! He opened his eyes and started to spit up blood

-We need to stabilize him: He's in bad conditions! Reiatsu really low!Why did you get him here with transportation. I can't feel his poul! We're losing him!-Yosuke was having convulsions. Unohana started to recite a spell when she got interrupted by her lieutenant

-Not now, I'm busy!

-I'm sorry Unohana Taicho but Hinamori 's conditions is getting worse!

-MOMO!NO!- Hitsugaya shunpo to Hinamori's room, she was encircled by a red sphere and people were trying to stabilize had convulsion too.

-Hitsugaya Taicho step back, please! She's about to do another outburst! The first one was when she got back from the other dimension and you saw how much damages it caused. This one seems even bigger and more powerful than the first one .I think that we'll have to ask the necromancy for help! Taicho step back please!-Shouted an officer

Hitsugaya glared at him and his reiatsu encircled his all body: EVERYBODY OUT!I'll HANDLE THE SITUATION!

-Taicho, with all the respect!

-I SAID OUT!

Hitsugaya started to walk towards the body of Hinamori, he knelt next to her bed.

-Momo, I know that somwher, you can hear me! It's Shiro!

The place got warmer.

-Momo, I don't know what you're planning to do but you have to stop! You're putting yourself I danger! No one can't survive to another outburst! Momo, stop increasing your reiatsu!

The place was now an hell, it was hot and it started to burn Hitsugaya skin even if his reiatsu was protecting took his hand

-Momo, please open your eyes ! I know you can make it!

She was not moving but now the all place was filled with her red reiatsu, Hitsugaya couldn't breathe .

-Mo..Momo,please! –He looked at her with tears in his eyes ..Please, Momo, wake up! He started to cough eve more.

-Captain Hitsugaya, get out now! The outburst is imminent!-shouted Unohana Taicho

He took his hand and replaced a lock of her hair:

-I know, you can do it: if I made my promise I saved Yosuke Tendô! NOW SAVE YOURSELF! I can't live without you: I LOVE YOU, MOMO HINAMORI!

Just as he said that, a big explosion busted.

 _SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

The room was completely destroyed and there were debris all over the place.

-Captain Hitsugaya, where are you? Hinamori fukutaicho is here, she's ..Oh my god! She is stabilized! She can breathe by herself: It's a miracle !

-I found Captain Hitsugaya is just a little bit knocked out and it's quite amazing seeing all the damages! Captain Hitsugaya , wake up! –said Kisuke shaking him

He opened his eyes.

-Momo, how's Momo, is she…?

-Calm down, she's fine .She is stabilized, she breathes by herself now, I think that she will be able to talk in some hours .But for now she needs to rest and we need to find her a new room!

 _Two days later_

Momo was now awake, she was able to speak, to walk and had some flash memories of what had happened to her .She did see Yosuke Tendo who was still suffering from his wounds but his life was no more in danger. Hitsuagaya came every day to see her and it was strange: it was like he was expecting an answer from her but she did not know what. He was always coming with a bunch of flowers and looking at her, his back on the wall with his arms crossed. She was not allowed to see Yosuke so she sent him anytie she could a lyly-rose : it was his favourite was about to go out when Yamamoto Taicho and Hitsugaya appeared in front of her.

-Hinamori Fukutaicho, we need to talk to you. May you sit down .

She sat and looked at Hitsugaya who was avoiding his eyes.

-What I have to tell you is …I hate to do that but it's my duty to do fukutaicho, did you know that you were the last member of the phoenix clan?

-The phoenix clan? What do you mean?

-The phoenix clan is an ancient clan that was living in the hell, it had for mission to prevent the damned to escape from Hell and to protect the keys of hell whih can open any doors .The clan was divided in two sections: there were the royal family and the soldiers. One day the soldiers decided to made a rebellion and killed all the royal family, thanks to Uruhara and Yoruichi, the daughter could have been saved…the baby was you, Hinamori.

-Wh..what?

-The thing is that you are the only one with Yosuke who could get the key of the Hell. We thought that the key was stolen but it wasn't, it was an illusion made by the Reigai of Aizen an dthat's the reason why we sent you with him to get the keys .We did not expect that Aizen Reiga was in the game and that he would trick you: the thing is that his main goal was to awake your real power!

-My real power?

-You are the phoenix girl! Your power can open any dimension on this earth and you can also be able to get into the Kingdom Soul!

-You mean that I'm a potential weapon,

-I'm afraid so and regarding the link you had with Aizen Sosuke, we can't predict that you won't be able to obey his order if he asks you to open the door! You're a too big threat to the Seretei.

-…

-What I'm trying to say is that you will be sacrifice on the Sokyoku Hill in five soldiers will accompany you to your prison. This decision was taken by the chamber of the 46.

-…

-You may proceed.

-May I ask for a favor Yamamoto Taicho?

-As you want my dear.

-Could you just turn back, I would like to give something to Hitsugaya Taicho.

Hitsugaya looked at Yamamoto and he turned back. Hinamori came close to Toshiro with tears full in her eyes.

-I...-started Toshiro

-Don't try to save me, please Toshiro!I believe it was my destiny, I had this dream ten days ago.

-Momo, I…

-Shhhh,.She put her head on his shoulder and started to cry and then she looked up at him.

-I feel so stupid. I should have told you before: Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are the love of my life.-She gave him a light kiss on his lips-I believe it's a farewell! I'm ready Yamamoto Taicho-said Hinamori with a broken smile.

Yamamoto took her hand and they shunpo away in front of a confused Hitsugaya .

4I'm not going to let them kill you Momo, I swear, I will save you no matter what it will cost!"-thought was interrupted by his thought with a punch on his face.

-So you did not do anything! You're gonna let them kill her, bastard!

-Calm down, Yosuke!-he said restraining him with a kido

-Let me go, I have to save her!

-Look at you, you can't even walk!

-And you are pretending to be the lover of her life: LET ME GO!

-Get enough strong to find Aizen and Akane Kibiki.

-I'll be trying to gain time and I'LL SAVE HER! Trust me!-he shunpo away


End file.
